


Clarke and the City of Light

by ll72



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't read if you don't like hardcore, Explicit Sex, F/F, Lesbian, Mother Daughter Incest, Sex Toys, Virtual Reality, seriously don't read unless you like graphic sexual descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Clarke enters the City of Lights, only to find that in this reality her relationship with her Mom is much closer...





	Clarke and the City of Light

Thanks to Australian Warrior for the original idea

*

From all the movies with urban streetscapes she'd seen Clarke had thought City of Light would be busier, but now she was here it was almost deserted. A few people stood on a sidewalk further on, looking up and marvelling at the skyscrapers whilst another couple stood by a hot dog stand, sniffing at the aroma. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised - it wasn't a real city, but an illusion and its inhabitants were those who'd fallen for Alie's deceptions. Clarke wasn't going to be one of them, she just need to find the computer simulation and destroy her.

The question was where?

As she was pondering it she heard a strange tinkling side and the bag over her shoulder gently vibrated. It was a surprise to Clarke who hadn't aware she'd been carrying a bag. At the same time she realised she wasn't wearing the mix of leather, furs and hard-wearing canvas that she'd had on a few moments ago, but a knee-length skirt and woollen pullover, topped off by a dyed pink denim jacket. It felt more comfortable and stylish than what she was used to wearing, the type of things a girl in the city might wear. She gave a mental shrug - of course she wasn't really here so the programme would change her appearance and provide her with something which would make her fit in. 

The tinkling continued and Abby reached into her bag, feeling past the books and plastic bottle of water until she found the vibrating item. She'd seen enough old movies to know it was a phone, the type people carried around. Pulling it out she saw it was her Mom. That didn't surprise her, but what did was the picture she (or rather Alie) had chosen for the screen, one of her Mom in a very low cut nightie sitting up in bed and giggling. Still frowning Clarke answered the call, "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie. Have you finished college for the day?" her Mom asked, obviously thinking that was where Clarke had been.

It did no harm to humour her, "Yes. I'm just... walking."

"I've finished my shift as well, do you want to meet?"

Clarke briefly considered. She needed to find Alie, but perhaps meeting her Mom was a clue - the older woman's subconscious reaching out to help her daughter. "Sure, yes, that's a good idea."

"I was thinking with Madi staying over at her friend's, we could meet have a drink and something to eat," her Mom said, leaving Clarke baffled. She had a feeling that she should know Madi, it was a name that she had never heard, but one that was so familiar that she was embarrassed not to recognise it. Her Mom waited for her to speak and when Clarke didn't she continued, mistaking her daughter's confusion for consent, "I was thinking Brown's."

She was about to say she didn't know where it was and needed directions, but even as her mouth opened she realised she did know - Alie mental programming to help fit the cities inhabitants in. "I'll be there in five minutes," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," her Mom said and called off. For a moment Clarke looked at the picture on the phone, it seemed to be a memory as well, but one she couldn't place - Alie still playing with her brain. She shook her head to clear it and headed towards Browns.

The bar was down some stairs and into a room with a bar, tables and booths. It was almost empty, a couple of Grounders wearing suits and ties were sitting at one table munching some fries, whilst a barkeep who seemed to be almost insubstantial stood by the bar mechanically drying glasses like an extra in a movie. Her Mom was in a booth and she stood up to greet Clarke as the twenty-one year old approached.

"Hi Clarke, how was your day?" she hugged her daughter close, her hand stroking at the younger woman's back, before releasing her and giving her a firm kiss on the lips which seemed beyond the familial. 

The blonde blushed and pulled away, seeing her Mom frown she said, "I've had a hard day."

Her Mom smiled and took a seat, pointing to a glass on the table opposite where Clarke was poised to sit, "I got you a white wine and soda, I know you like them."

Clarke had never had one in her life, but as she lifted it up and sipped it she realised her Mom was right. She smiled and took another sip as her Mom sipped her own. Clarke needed to find out what was going on and how Alie had set this world so she could destroy it and set everyone free. But she had to do it subtlety - she had a feeling just yelling to her Mom she was in a computer wouldn't do anything except make her Mom feel she was mad. "How was your day?" she asked trying to keep her tone neutral and just politely interested.

Her Mom smiled and told her, about her work in the hospital and gossip about her co-workers. It didn't seem she'd had a very stressful day - in fact no-one in the city seemed to be hurt only visitors and them with complaints that were challenging rather than tragic; Clarke suspected they were simulacrums like the barman - there to give a semblance of normality to the world. The conversation however didn't help Clarke much, beyond hinting that Alie's comment about no-one being sick or ill might be true. Her Mom finished her day and asked "How was yours?"

As she spoke she slid her hand across the table to rest it on Clarke's, stroking the back of the younger woman's in a most unMomlike way. Clarke was about to move it, but it kinda felt nice and right, even if it was wrong. She also needed to think about making up a day that sounded the right level of stress, but didn't mention the reality. She found herself making up a story about a terrible professor and how he'd really got at her today, picking on her unfairly. The strangest thing was not that her Mom believed it, nodding sympathetically and adding all the right words at the right time, but that as Clarke was speaking she could see it in her mind and remember it as if was real. 

"I can see why you're a little stressed," her Mom said as Clarke finished, the blonde nodding as even the lie had made her feel uptight about college. "We should get away for a weekend soon, the three of us."

"Three?" Clarke frowned, was her Dad here?

"You, me and Madi, we can't leave her at home" her Mom laughed. She ran a circle over Clarke's hand gently and then stood up, "Shall we eat? I'll order us some burger and fries, it's easier than making something when we get home."

"Yes," Clarke said, grateful for another clue, even if she still didn't know who Madi was she was still living with her and her Mom, perhaps it was somewhere there that there was the thing she was searching for? Though she wasn't quiet sure what she was looking for and why? Alie? A friend? Someone from college? Something to do with computers? 

"I'll be right back," her Mom said, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

The blonde quickly struggled to put them back into place; this place wasn't real, she was searching for something and she needed to find it quick, but she needed her Mom, who no longer felt just like her Mom. It was all very puzzling.

Her Mom returned in a few minutes slipping into the booth, "They're coming," she said. Her hand moved towards Clarke except this time it wasn't above the table but below, resting just above Clarke's knee and rubbing her flesh under her skirt. Clarke forced herself not to gasp, looking at her Mom, who was acting as if massaging your daughter's naked flesh was something she did all the time, as she began to talk about where they could go for a weekend. Clarke felt her temperature rising with her confusion, unsure what was happening and whether she should move her Mom's hand or not. At first it had seemed taboo, but now it seemed comfortable and kinda cute, something she didn't want to move.

Luckily before she had to make a decision the burger and fries arrived, her Mom removing her hand to eat. Clarke reached for one of the fries, she'd never tasted anything so delicious, at least until she bit into the burger and was almost swept away. She had it finished before her Mom was a quarter of a way through. "Hungry?" her Mom asked, "You can some of my fries." Clarke ate them ravenously. 

It was disappointing to both get to the end of them and finish the last of her wine; Clarke could certainly get used to real food which was neither recycled a hundred times or charred by open fires and half-rotten with bugs. She almost hoped as her Mom finished her own drink she'd suggest they stay and have another burger, but instead her Mom said, "Shall we go home now? We don't often have the place to ourselves without Madi."

Who was Madi? Clarke was still sure she ought to have known that. She stood up after her Mom and pout on her jacket. For a second she didn't know where their apartment was and then she did and how to get there as well. "Shall we get a cab or walk?" she hadn't looked if there were cabs on the street, but she was sure there would be if she needed one.

It didn't matter as her Mom smiled and said, "It's a nice evening, let's walk."

They left the bar, Clarke being less surprised than she should have been as her Mom slipped her hand on Clarke's and squeezed it. They hadn't walked hand in hand since Clarke was a small child and even then her Mom's thumb hadn't been slowly circling round and round, sensually massaging her. But Clarke may no attempt to move away, it felt too good. Her Mom was talking about something and nothing as they walked, as if the end of the world wasn't nigh and Clarke didn't have a mission to perform. Clarke relaxed, feeling everything slip into perspective, whatever she was supposed to be doing here it couldn't be that important and who was Alie?

It only took them ten minutes to get to their apartment and Clarke wished it could have been longer so nice did it feel to walk hand in hand with her Mom. Stepping out of the lift Clarke said, "It'll be strange to be home without Madi," knowing as soon as she said it that Madi was her adopted daughter; it was a little horrifying to have forgotten that.

Her Mom smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand tightly, "We should make the most of it." She let go and fished in her own bag for her keys, letting them in and switching on the lights. Clarke followed her in, taking off her jacket and bag, hanging them on the hooks that were exactly where she had known they would be. Her Mom hung up her own coat, "I'm going to change out of my work clothes, into something more comfortable." There almost seemed to be a sensual purr to her words.

Clarke nodded, "Okay," she smiled.

Her Mom turned and went into the room that Clarke was sure was her own, leaving Clarke wondering why she'd done that instead of going to her own? (Though she couldn't quiet work out which was her Mom's, she could tell which bedroom was Madi's and the spare room for visitors and the office, the kitchen and bathroom, even the tiny storeroom where they kept their bikes). Shrugging, knowing it would come to her in the moment she turned to look at the photos on the wall.

Memories came flooding back. There was one of her and Madi, sipping from the same cola glass - they'd all been out for dinner and their Mom had thought it was so cute she'd taken a photo and framed it. Next to it was another of Madi, taken a couple of years ago, running around in excitement as she opened her Christmas presents. A third was of Madi, her arms round Abby, hugging her adopted Mom close; this time it was one Clarke had taken. There were more of Madi, alone or with Clarke or Abby, and one with them both, a formal shot with Abby standing in the middle smiling prettily as Clarke and Abby stood either side of her, hands on her shoulders smiling proudly. 

But there were others without her. Clarke sitting in a bikini on a beach aged sixteen, from a super vacation she and her Mom had been on, before Madi. Another with her Mom, the two of them sitting in a booth, half drunk, with Clarke's friend's Octavia, Raven and Harper all raising glasses to the photographer - God, that seemed so long ago, there graduation from High School. They'd been so drunk that night, she blushed as she remembered, that she'd passed out as her Mom was banging her later, her Mom having to stop and leave her half-undressed in her bed. Then there was one of her and her Mom at a formal dance in her freshman college year, her Mom looking so sexy in low-cut dress; she'd been wearing such a lovely perfume that she smelt heavenly as they'd banged away in a secluded part of the grounds. Finally Clarke looked at her favourite one of them all, she and her Mom in their wedding dresses, looking at each other lovingly, the photo getting the connection that their eyes had with each other. It had been a magical day, pledging their undying love to each other in front of all their friends. Afterwards they'd sped out of their dresses and into their bed, where they'd fucked until dawn.

"What are you looking at?" her Mom's voice was behind her.

"Just remembering things," said Clarke and turned. It was no surprise what her Mom had changed into, the sexy night-dress she was wearing in the picture on Clarke's phone, barely covered by a silk gown. She looked beautiful and Clarke told her so.

"Thank you, beauty recognises beauty," her Mom smiled back. She reached for a remote and a romantic tune that Clarke didn't recognise began to play gently in the background. "Would you like some wine?"

"I'm not going to say no," Clarke replied. "I'm just going to get changed myself." She walked towards their room, casting her Mom a coquettish glance as she past.

There were some pictures here as well, both of them having a picture of each other on their bedside cabinets, as well as another couple of photos of the two of them on honeymoon, fishing from the back of a boat, and sitting at a beachside table holding hands. But the pictures that Clarke liked the most were a couple she had drawn. On one side of the room was her picture of her Mom, wearing a towel and sitting on a bed smiling, on the other was a self-portrait of Clarke, pulling up her skirt suggestively,. There were even more sexy pictures in Clarke's sketch book, hidden away so Madi didn't see it, but these two had been positioned so it almost look like the married Mom and daughter were looking at each other.

Opening her drawer Clarke looked through her nightwear, before finding her sexy night-dress at the bottom. She seldom got a chance to wear it with Madi around, but with her daughter away Clarke was able to slip into a piece of material which was so thin it hid nothing. 

She sidled back into the room, her Mom sitting on the couch turning round to look appreciatively at the younger woman. "I've got you a glass of wine," Abby purred as the Clarke approached.

The blonde sat down next to her Mom and took it, her legs brushing the older woman's as she brought them up so that was sitting across them. The wine was lovely, though not nearly as much as the woman sitting next to her. She took a couple of sips and then put the glass down, moving her mouth towards her Mom's. "I'm sure you look sexier everyday," she said.

"You're not so bad yourself," her Mom giggled back.

Their lips met, moving against each other, trembling with desire as their mouths opened and tried to engulf each other. Clarke pushed herself forward so she was on her Mom, their bodies brushing and slipping; little tingles went through the blonde. Her pussy began to stir, slowly dampening with excitement as her Mom's tongue pushed at her and the older woman's hand reached for a breast, cupping and squeezing it. Her own hands moved up and down, one stroking her Mom's thigh, the other brushing through the older woman's hair. 

They kissed and fondled each other hard and long, enjoying the freedom from Madi, no matter how much they loved their adopted daughter. Slowly they pushed off each other's robes so they were just in their night-dresses. Giggling Clarke broke the kiss and moved downwards "I want something tasty," she said as her Mom spread her legs.

"Mmmn yes, baby, eat me then," her Mom replied. The Milf stretched back and reached for her own wine, as Clarke pushed up the night-dress and went between her legs.

Like Clarke her Mom was shaven apart from a tiny streak of hair above her slit. The blonde ran her tongue through the downy patch and onto the pussy, slowly slipping over the trembling lips and between them to tease at the still closed hole. Down she went and then up, taking her time and making sure she missed no spot. She kept her eyes upwards as well, enjoying the pleasured look on her Mom's face as much as the shivering vibrations of the Milf and the trickle of juice that was starting to collect on the blonde's tongue. 

"Oh yes, Clarke, you know what to do... mmmnnn, you're tongue is so sexy, oooohhh, yesss, you can stick it in," Abby groaned and shook, gulping down her drink and then shaking back, her head looking up to the ceiling as Clarke's tongue moved up to touch her clit. The blonde giggled as she found the bud, pressing and pushing at it, licking the sexy thing and easing her tongue into the hood. Her Mom shivered and shook even more, gasping and groaning in excitement. "OOoohh, yes, lover, yes, mmmnn, that's so good."

Bringing her hand up Clarke used them to spread her Mom's pussy, allowing her tongue greater access. In it went, going over the soft pink insides, already wet even before Clarke's tongue trailed her saliva over them. She knew where to go to give her Mom maximum pleasure, finding the place and concentrating her tongue on it. Her Mom gasped and started, jumping and shuddering, "Oooohh, God, Clarke, lick me, oooohhh you're the best cunt licker ever."

Blushing with happiness at the words Clarke resolved to make sure they were true. Her tongue went faster and harder, her face pressing down at her Mom's cunt. The older woman shook even more, crying and squealing in ecstasy as Clarke continually hit the spot. The pussy got juicier and juicier and Clarke drank it down greedily, she always loved the taste of her Mom, she never lost her flavour no matter how often the younger blonde ate her. Her Mom's hand was on the back of the her head, gently encouraging her and stroking her hair as she did. Clarke grinned and tongued hard, her thumbs stroking the clit as she did, making her Mom cry out even louder. "AAAarrrrghhhh, yesssss, fuuuckkk, Clarke, yesssss!"

Her Mom lifted her head again, grinning broadly as she brought her mouth onto Clarke's. The two women kissed passionately and hungrily, the juice of Abby still on Clarke's tongue as her Mom pressed in and stroked it with her own. Their hands gripped and squeezed each other, their bodies pushing together, the thin material of their night-dresses the only thing between their tits and bellies. Clarke found her Mom was gradually pushing her backwards, pressing the blonde onto her back. Clarke giggled as she fell back, her legs spreading and pointing upwards.

"My turn for a juicy treat," grinned Abby and went down on her daughter.

Now it was Clarke's turn to squeak and squeal. Her Mom didn't waste any time, driving a finger into the cunt to open it and then following it with her tongue. She swept up and down, driving fast and furiously at the blonde's pink walls. Within moments Clarke was shuddering as her Mom's tongue stimulated her G-spot, slamming hard at the wall and the hidden nerves beneath. The young blonde bucked, her back bending and her pussy driving itself up into her Mom's face. Her Mom pressed down, grasping the inside of Clarke's thighs to control them and stop the legs waving in the air like branches in a storm. Faster and deeper she went, slamming the wet cunt with enthusiasm.

"OOoohhh, yesss," Clarke cried, "OOoohhh, yesss, don't stop ever, oooohhh this feels so good, ooohhhh my God, yessss."

Her Mom's tongue continued its magical descent, going faster and harder, hitting the right spot again and again. Clarke squealed louder, her titties bouncing and threatening to break free of the night-dress constraining them. The pleasure grew within her, a series of overflowing lava spills, which ran red hot round her body. She gripped the back of the sofa, her fingers digging into the fabric like claws, her Mom tongued harder. Clarke cried out again, "Yessss, oh yessss, please lick me, eat my wet twat."

She could feel her Mom's tongue speeding away, returning all the pleasure Clarke had given her with interest. The young blonde's spare hand was on her titty, stroking and squeezing it through her night-dress, making the nipple hard. Her Mom went faster, deeper, harder, her tongue pounding at the erogenous zone like a hurricane hitting a palm island. Clarke shook and shuddered, her body pressing on the couch, her legs shaking, only her Mom's grip keeping them from slamming shut against the Milf to hold her in position forever. "Fuuucckkk, yessss, eat my pussy, lick it all out."

The pleasure roared harder, steaming up the stairs of ecstasy. Her pussy was soaking, cum filling it and boiling over, her Mom tonguing down her juice like it was wine; and the more her Mom drank the more Clarke produced and the harder her Mom went. The blonde bucked and rocked as she felt the orgasms coming, "AAArrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh," she screamed loudly, "Aaaarrrrghhh, fucccckkkk!"

Her Mom didn't stop, her tongue pounding down into the hole, her hands gripping the shivering blonde's legs. Clarke's back arched as another orgasm powered after the first, a burning, blazing meteor of pure pleasure, "AAArrrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh."

Her Mom grinned, lifting her head and jumping forward over the blonde. Their open mouths closed together in a passionate kiss and this time it was Clarke who could taste her juice on her Mom's tongue as her Mom swirled it around and over her own tongue. "MMmmmnn, that was so tasty."

"I enjoyed it as well, my pussy was so hot it was on fire," Clarke giggled and kissed her Mom again, their tongues rolling round each other. 

Her Mom was reaching for the younger blonde's night-dress and Clarke lifted her arms up, allowing her Mom to take it off her. The older woman grinned and stood up, holding the night-dress in one hand, "I'll be back in a moment," she said and walked into their bedroom.

A giggling Clarke took a sip of her wine to cool down and tried to sit on the couch as decorously as a naked blonde can. Her Mom wasn't long, returning sans night-dresses and with a large strap-on jiggling from her midriff. Clarke looked lustfully at her near naked Mom, the strap-on was a new one, ten-inches with a large thick head and ridges. Her Mom grinned as she saw Clarke admiring it, "I bought it for tonight specially."

"You know how I love big dildos," Clarke grinned as her Mom took a seat next to her. "Do I get to ride it?"

"If you want to slide that hot and sexy little pussy down this big dick I'm not going to complain," her Mom smiled.

Clarke moved over her Mom, kneeling up, taking the dick in one hand and guiding herself down onto it. Her Mom smiled happily as the dildo pressed in, her hands went to Clarke's waist, massaging at the sides as Clarke came down. As Clarke came deeper she let go off the dick, allowing gravity to guide her down in. Her hands in turn reached for her Mom's shoulders, grasping them and squeezing at them as she used them for balance. The toy pressed further into her cunt, her juice sliding down it as she took it deeper. Her Mom smiled at her, before leaning forward to kiss and lick at the younger woman's firm titties. Clarke groaned and shuddered, going all the way down so that she was almost sitting on her Mom, the dick all the way in her cunt. 

"That's it Clarke, baby," her Mom giggled, "Ride my cock." She gave the nearest titty another touch of her tongue.

"Oooh, this strap-on feels so big in me, it's stretching my hot cunt," groaned a happy Clarke lifting herself up and lowering down. The toy was certainly a snug fit, her pussy lips clamped round it like a seal and her walls had to move back as it went in. It scraped over her special spots and up, making her shiver with excitement. She kept herself moving at a steady pace, getting used to the big dildo and letting her Mom's mouth and hands explore her body as she did. Not that she was a stranger to toys, her Mom had introduced her to strap-ons when they started dating and since they'd been wed there had been hardly a night when they hadn't used one once they'd gone to bed. But this was a bigger one than her Mom had used before, by at least an inch, not that Clarke was complaining... "Uuurrrh, this is so good, you're really fucking me."

"Yes, that's it baby, fuck my dick," smiled Abby. Still holding her daughter's waist she began to slowly thrust up and down, meeting the blonde half way. The sound of their bodies against each other competed with the squelch of cock driving up soaked cunt. "Mmmnn, you're so perfect, I love your body." The Milf's mouth returned to the tits, sucking first one and then the other as went up and in.

"Uuurhh, yesss," Clarke moaned, her back arching and her head going back as she felt her Mom's mouth on her teats, the teeth gently teasing and tugging at the nipples. Her hands gripped the older woman's shoulders tighter and she rose and fell on the cock. As she got more used to it she found herself going faster and coming down harder, making sure she got the most from the thick rod. Her Mom responded by jerking her own hips more vigorously, slamming the dick upwards.

Abby's head lifted from Clarke's tit and the blonde moved in to kiss it, pausing her movements long enough for the two of them to open their mouths and swing their tongues around like two fighting vipers. The blonde leant forward so her tits were pressed on her Mom's and began to bounce again. Abby grinned and continued to kiss her daughter as she also resumed the fucking, the two of them combining their rhythm so effectively it was like they had become one. The sound of their kissing joined the slaps of their bodies and the squelch of the toy.

Faster and faster they moved, working together in harmony. Clarke felt her tits squash at her Mom's as she rode her, her nipples erect like iron. She pressed her body harder at her Mom, her Mom's hand moving from the blonde's waist to grasp at her buttocks, kneading and playing with them as they rode. They were going to fast to kiss, their mouths breaking apart allowing Clarke to gasp and groan, "Uuurrhh, ohhh, yesss, oooohhhh."

Her Mom was grinning and smiling, looking so joyful as she fucked her daughter. The couch shook under them, the springy cushions giving the two lovers that extra bounce. Clarke could feel the pleasure rising in her again and she cried out orgasmically, "Aaarrrghhh, yesss, yessss, you're cock is filling me, you're making me cum Mom."

"That's it baby, I want you to cum, I love it when you cum, I love you."

"I love you too Mom, I love it when you make me cum, aaaaarghhh, yesssss. oooohhh God."

They were going so hard and fast it was like a blur, the couch springing so much it was moving inch by inch across the floor. Clarke screamed again as a super-powerful wave of orgasmic bliss tore into her like a lightning strike. Her body burnt and her back arched, her spine almost snapping as the ecstasy rammed through her like a steel rod. "AAaarrrghhh, yesssssss, aaaaaarghhh," she cried.

Her Mom slumped back and Clarke slowly came to a standstill, her face moving back to her Mom's so they could kiss again. Their mouths went over each other, still passionate, but slower and with a controlled hunger rather than a ravenous greed. As they kissed Clarke pulled herself off the soaking toy and let herself relax against the older woman. "That was so good, I'm tingling."

"Mmmnn, you're so much fun to fuck Clarke, so sexy," her Mom replied.

"I could do it again," giggled Clarke, rubbing her tits at her Mom's.

"That sounds like an idea," her Mom grinned back, her own tits wobbling as she gripped her daughter close, "But its seems like months since I got a chance to fuck that tight little ass of yours."

"That sounds like a deal, lets go into the bedroom and get you some backdoor action," Clarke tittered.

She was so excited she almost skipped into their bedroom. She had adored anal ever since her Mom had introduced her to it after a couple of months of dating and could never get enough. The problem was that she loved it a little too much screaming loudly as her Mom pounded her ass, fine when they lived along, not so good when their daughter was trying to sleep in the room next door. Sometimes they solved that by Clarke wearing a ball-gag, but she found that uncomfortable and her Mom also said that hearing Clarke shrieking pleasure was a real-turn on and the sex wasn't nearly as good when she was silent.

"Where do you want me?" she asked, turning to her Mom and grinning broadly.

"On the bed, opposite the mirror," her Mom grinned, "I want to see your face as I butt-bang that sexy little behind."

Jumping onto the bed Clarke got onto her hands and knees, waggling her butt enticingly for her Mom, who gave a sexual growl of approval as she walked over to the drawer where they kept the butt-plug and anal lube. In the mirror Clarke could see her Mom undo the lube's top, before she felt the gooey liquid being squirted over her ass and down the crack, her Mom pulling apart her cheeks to squirt some more on the sphincter. Then as Clarke watched she liberally coated the plug in it, and with one hand pushed the toy into the blonde's asshole. Clarke giggled and pushed her ass up to meet her as the plug broke open her tight ring and pushed in. Her Mom turned and twisted it expertly, making sure it opened her hole. "You want some more lube?"

"Yes, a little, make it easier for the main event," replied Clarke. Her Mom squirted a generous amount of lube over her hole, working the plug up and down to open the hole and allow the liquid to seep down into her hole. 

Abby continued to work the plug in and out of her daughter's ass, adding lube as required until both the entry was gaping and the insides were slick. Clarke watched as her Mom upended the bottle once more, but this time to squirt the contents onto her strap-on. She took hold off the toy and wiped the liquid up and down it, making sure it well coated. "I am so going to fuck that hot little ass of yours," the Milf grinned as she pulled out the plug for the final time.

"Oh God yes, do my butt," Clarke nodded eagerly, her words turning to groans of pleasure as her Mom replaced one toy with another. The dildo slid in easily to the length of the plug, but soon reached the parts of the blonde's ass yet to be opened. Abby held Clarke's waist and pushed forward, easing the toy into the tighter hole. The blonde gasped, shuddering as her ass was slowly opened. Luckily the lube helped and whilst it was uncomfortable for a couple of moments, it wasn't burning and from her past anal experience Clarke knew the discomfort would soon fade, replaced by a feeling of exhilarating pleasure.

In the mirror she could see her Mom grinning broadly, her eyes flashing with excitement as she pounded back and forth. The toy went deeper and her Mom smiled wider, enjoying butt-fucking her daughter as much as Clarke was enjoying being butt-fucked. Soon Abby had it all the way in and Clarke could feel her Mom's thighs crashing at her ass, as the Milf pounded forward, and see, in the mirror, her Mom's tits bouncing and jiggling as she went.

"Ooohh, urrrhhh, Mom, give it me hard, I want it good, you know how I love your strap-on dick up my asshole," Clarke moaned. She could feel the pleasure starting to rise, little orgasmic bumps at first, moving to hillocks and continuing up the range, until finally they would hit Everest. Clarke was determined to speed the ascent, her hand reaching down to rub her clit as she pushed on her knees, pressing her ass back at her Mom. "Give it me, stuff that cock up my butt, fuck me so hard, please, please, fuck me."

"MMmnnn, yes Clarke, you know I love this sexy hole, it's my favourite," her Mom grinned and went quicker, her body pounding forward and her shoulders arching as she rammed with her midriff. Her smile was almost as wide as her face, her eyes flickering between looking down to see the dick disappearing between her daughter's face and the mirror so she could gaze at the blonde's contorting expressions. "You want me to go harder, you run me to really ram this hot hole, ruin it with dick?"

"Yes Mom, gape it, I want you to rip me open, fuck me as hard as you," Clarke squealed.

Her Mom certainly went harder, though probably not hard enough to actually tear the blonde. That said Clarke was glad she had lubed as otherwise her cries would be of pain as well as pleasure. There was however, plenty of pleasure, the blonde feeling like her whole body was being bathed in some heavenly fire, her nerves shredding and her muscles unsure whether to blow up or shrink down. She screamed loudly, her cries reverberating around the room. Her Mom pounded even faster, driving the dick down repeatedly and Clarke's orgasmic yells went up with them; if Madi had been next door she'd have thought her Mom was being murdered. 

"AAaarrrrghhh, fuuccckk, aaaaarrgggghhh" Clarke screamed at the top of her voice. She closed her eyes and tried to clamp shut her mouth, as if that would give her some control. She succeeded for a few seconds and then her Mom pounded her ass so hard and so forcefully that another orgasm exploded within her and she couldn't stop the scream of ecstasy, "AAAAArrggghhh, yesssssss, aaaarrrrgghhh."

"That's it Clarke, cum for Mom," grinned Abby. She pulled the dick out with a pop, "This needs some more lube."

"Let me," gasped Clarke, spinning round and pushing her Mom down so that she was sitting on the bed. The blonde's lips opened again and she brought it down over the cock. It tasted bitter, what remained of the lube was mixed with her anal juice. But she didn't care, she wanted the cock slick and shiny again so it could fuck her ass, and she also knew her Mom loved it when Clarke went ass to mouth, seeing her daughter go all taboo was a big turn on.

"Suck it baby, oh get that cock between those sexy lips," Abby grinned, her hand slipping through Clarke's hair as the blonde bobbed up and down.

"Schlurp, scchlup," Clarke went for the cock greedily, taking it as deep into her mouth as she dared, soaking it with her spit. Her hand was under her, rubbing her cunt and keeping herself on edge, her fingers sliding over the damp limps and into her hot hole. Without anything in it she could feel her ass cooling and closing; she sucked quicker and harder desperate to get the dick ready to return to her ass.

"That's it Clarke, that should be good," her Mom grinned, "Now go reverse cowgirl on my toy."

"Yes Mom," giggled Clarke. She spun again, moving over her Mom and lowering herself down as the Milf grasped her waist guiding her. The lubed cock speared into her hole and with a few hard thrusts the chute was open again, the toy driving all the way in. The blonde began to bounce on the cock, gasping as it went inside her.

She could see her reflection in the mirror, her legs spread so that you could see her pink pussy, the tiny strip of blonde hair above it matted with her cum. The cock beneath her kept rapidly vanishing into her asshole as she went down and her Mom went up. The sweat stained her face and body, teary lines slipping over her skin. Her face was contorted in a pleasured smile, her eyes bright and shining. She reached for her cunt, rubbing it vigorously and watching her fingers slip into her hole. She gasped in pleasure as they went in, deep enough that she could feel the vibrations of the dildo as it pounded her back door. 

"OOohhh, yesss, yesss, this is so fucking good, ooohh yesss, this cock is really hitting the spot," Clarke gasped.

Her Mom gripped her harder and drove faster, "Take it all, you're so good Clarke, you're the best daughter and lover a Mom could have."

The blonde bucked, her back bending as another orgasmic wave of pleasure tore her. "Yessss, aaaaarggghh, yessss, yesssss." Her insides somersaulted and looped the loop, "More, God, aaaaaarrghhh!"

The cock pounded deeper and harder, making Clarke bounce and shudder. Her tits were jiggling like they were electrified and her cunt was leaking cum as she stuffed her fingers into it. Her Mom went even faster, making their bed squeak with the effort. Clarke body twisted even more, her boobs now jumping around so fast it was like watching jumping beans in a pan. Her wrist was a blur as she rammed her fingers in, the tips going so deep as it smack the membrane wall as the strap-on banged against it. "AAAarrrrghhh, yessss," she shrieked as she came again, "AAarrrggghhh yessss."

Her Mom was panting with exertion as she gave her all, ramming her strap-on dick as energetically as she could as she kept hold of her daughter's waist, taking the blonde's weight. Clarke felt she was being lifted to heaven, her screams a angelic choir. "AAarrrghhh, yessss, aaarrghhh," she came again, and then again, her cum squirting from her cunt and across the bed, "AAaaarrrghhhh, yesssss."

Her Mom collapsed back exhausted, Clarke knew how she felt as she fell forward, her butt opened to air and suddenly cool. Sweat was dripping from her, her heart pumping and her breath still coming in frenzied sobs. She took a moment to steady herself before swinging round and lying down in her Mom's arms, "Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," her Mom replied.

*

Clarke was finishing putting the waffles on the plate, calling to her wife that breakfast was ready; she wasn't sure if her Mom had heard her over the shower. But before she could call again the doorbell rang. Clarke glanced at the clock, it was probably Madi's friend's Mom dropping her off after the sleepover. The blonde tightened her robe round her silk PJs and walked over to answer the door (a little gingerly as making the most of a Madi free morning her Mom had banged her ass before they got up).

"Hi Clarke," her daughter grinned as she stood there, before rushing in shouting, "Waffles, is there maple syrup? Can I have some juice?"

"She's a little hyper in the morning," Clarke said, then she frowned, as she recognised the woman from somewhere - something not to do with Madi, before her daughter existed and when her Mom was just her Mom. "Alie..." she gasped as it came back.

"Hello Clarke," the computer simulation replied, "How are you enjoying the City of Lights. It's much better than the being on the Ground."

Clarke remembered, she was here to shut Alie off, the world she was in wasn't real but an illusion. She glanced round seeing her daughter at the table and her Mom coming out of the bathroom, a robe wrapped round her as she dried her hair. The Milf grinned at Clarke and then opened her arms to give Madi a hug. 

"It's time to make your choice Clarke," Alie said, "I'm a failsafe in case my creator got stuck. All you have to do is click your heels and say there's no place like home and it'll all end - this world, this life, everyone will be back..."

"... Madi, my Mom."

"Madi is Grounder girl, she'll return to whichever village she's from - she's an orphan. You're Mom will be fine, she won't remember a thing. Nor will you. Or Madi. Or anyone."

"Clarke, could you let Alie in or not, it's getting cold with the door open," her Mom called.

The words spurred the blonde to the decision, she had to make, "Won't you come in? I've got some coffee on, I was hoping you could take Madi in a few weeks, it's our anniversary and it'd be lovely to have another evening to ourselves..."


End file.
